Training and Career Development The effective replication and spread of evidence-based practices in cancer communication across and within healthcare systems will be facilitated if healthcare providers and researchers understand not just the practices of better patient-provider communication but also underlying ideas of translational knowledge-toaction processes and cycles.193 In the organizational studies literature, such objectives have been termed double-loop learning as opposed to just single-loop learning;that is, understanding the reasons why change efforts can be effective and not only that certain efforts are effective or not. Of course, teaching principles in addition to how-to knowledge is the basis of pedagogy in the service of enlightened life-long learning. In the Training and Career Development purpose of the CRN Clinical Communication Research Center, we will help targeted audiences with learning of both types: How-to knowledge and principles knowledge. We identify the following targeted audiences for proactive dissemination of research results and practical tools: >Second-year doctoral students from communication and public health programs; >Post-doctoral cancer research scholars; >Healthcare practitioners and researchers in Cancer Research Network institutions; >Healthcare practitioners nationally through three professional societies. In addition, we will also disseminate research results and practical tools through the traditional channels of conference presentations, peer-reviewed publications, and hosting of a special issue of a peer-reviewed journal.